


Clamor

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC takes advantage of a gathered crowd.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Clamor

The crowd's voices rose to a clamor. Individual statements were lost in the noise, but discontent echoed through the town's center. Theo inched carefully around the outside. He didn't want to risk pushing further into the throng of people but wanted to keep an eye on the proceedings. The gathered crowd was mostly filled with those hungry and frustrated. It wouldn't be prime for finding a mark from those at the heart of the group.

His eyes scanned the area, looking for those on the outside. Merchants and their informants would be interspersed with the crowd to keep apprised of the situation. While they were distracted, he could assist them with donating to a worthy cause. He adjusted his cloak to shadow his face as he passed by another Highlander. A quick sleight of hand saw him coming away with a pouch of gil from the other man's belt. This would assist with buying dinner. 

Slipping the pouch into a pocket, he melted back into the crowd.


End file.
